


Triple Treat

by Phoebe_Snow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Headcanon, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love, Married Life, Mornings, Pregnancy, Road Trips, Romance, Sitcom, Slice of Life, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: As Natasha took the photos, she chuckled to herself. "So how did you manage to apply all of that make up on your dad's face and not wake him?"A sneaky grin crossed James' face and he replied, "I'm just that good."





	1. Sentiment is All You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scaramou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaramou/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Natasha ruins the omelette she was making for Steve, but he tells her what really matters._

* * *

 

  
"Damn!"

 

The sound of a pan clattering on the ground woke Steve up. The blond's eyes slowly opened and he blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light shining through the blinds on the window.

 

He looked over on the space next to him, but the bed was empty. Grumbled muttering and running water reached Steve's ears and he realized that she was in the kitchen. _Probably making coffee, if I know Nat,_ he thought to himself sleepily as he got out of bed.

 

Steve yawned and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he finished, he left the bedroom and stepped into the kitchen. The smell of coffee filled his nostrils and he breathed it in deeply. Natasha was haunched over the sink with a mug in her hands, shaking her head about something. She looked amazing from the back view, with her long ivory legs on display.

 

A tinge of desire ran through him when he realized that she was wearing one of his old shorts. He strode forward to her and slid his arms around her waist. "Good morning."

 

The redhead hummed and placed a hand over her husband's, entwining their fingers. "Oh, morning. I didn't know you'd gotten up."

 

"Well, I probably would've slept more if I hadn't heard all of the noise you were making," he poked her on the ribs playfully. Then he noticed the disaster of an omelette on a the plate next to the sink. "Uh...what happened here?"

 

"I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but I spilled half of the omelette on the ground." She sighed and and took a sip of her coffee. "I tried to flip it with the skillet and made a mess."

 

"Is that all?"

 

Natasha stiffened in his arms and turned to look at him incredulously. "What do you mean 'is that all?' That omelette was perfect! I bell peppers, onions, spinach, tomato, chives in it. I even added the rest of those beef crumbles in it! Now it's ruined!"

 

Steve couldn't help smirking at her outburst. "You know, you're kind of cute when you're mad about ruining breakfast."

 

"Oh, shut up!" She pushed him away and set the mug down on the counter, stalking over to the oven and turning the heat off. "I made pancakes before I tried fixing the omelette, so there's still something for you to eat." She crossed her arms and huffed. Normally, she didn't make mistakes like this and although a ruined omelette was trivial, it was still annoying. "I really hate that I messed up that omelette, though."

 

Steve laughed and moved to stand in front of her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "Babe, it's just food, alright? No big deal. Remember how I made a mess of that soufflé the week we came back from our honeymoon?"

 

A giggle came out of Natasha's mouth. Steve had never made soufflé before, but because he saw Natasha make it several times, he decided that he could 'wing it' without any help. Needless to say, they had to order takeout that night. "Of course."

 

"Exactly. You and I have had cooking incidents plenty of times, but that's normal. I can't name one person who hasn't. Making mistakes is part of being human, and we can learn from them. So stop expecting to do everything perfectly, okay?"

 

Natasha knew he was right and she nodded in acquiescence, a weight that she didn't even know she had, lifting off her shoulders. Perhaps it was a bit of the leftovers from her red room training. She'd been used to a higher standard of life, doing everything flawlessly, but she was free from the red room and their influence.

 

Steve was her husband, he truly loved her and didn't require absolute perfection for her. That was one of the reasons she fell in love with him and had ecstatically said yes when he asked her to marry him two years ago. "Okay." Her eyes softened and grasped his hands in hers.

 

He smiled, seeing the glow on her face. "Believe me. Even if I can't eat the omelette, I'm more touched by the fact that you got up **early** to make breakfast for me. That's sentimental."

 

Natasha cheeks tinted pink and she smiled shyly. "I can't help it. You bring it out in me."

 

The blond kissed her on the nose and pulled her close to his, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace. "Glad to hear it, baby." That's when his stomach growled and they both laughed.

 

"I guess we'd better eat these pancakes," Natasha said, sparkles in her eyes.

  

"Yes, please. I am a hungry man."

 


	2. Road Trip with The Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Natasha and Steve go on a much-needed road trip before James is born and their duties of parenthood go into full effect. While in the car, Natasha tries to put her feet on the dashboard, but it fails miserably. Steve, of course, gets a good laugh out it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hilarious prompt is credited to @_.Itsafandomthing._ on Instagram. I just did a little tweaking and added more to it.

* * *

 

 

  
Steve hadn't expected to go on a road trip with his wife, especially when she was four months pregnant, but Natasha was determined to enjoy herself before the baby was born and the 'trials and tribulations of parenthood sucked the fun out of her life.' She had meant it sarcastically, but Steve knew his wife and she needed this. _I just need a_ _change of scenery for a couple of weeks,_ she'd said, and he agreed.

  
With Tony's insistence to build a nursery for them, Thor's Asgardian tips on child rearing and smothering from the Avengers in general, it was no wonder Natasha was desperate to get out of dodge. She and Steve packed, came up with a travel plan and sneaked out of the tower at four in the morning.

  
Natasha had been unable to sleep much last night because James decided to deliver a marathon of soccer kicks to her stomach. So after they'd gotten situated, the truck began to move and Steve turned the radio to a classical music station. Between the comfortable seats and the music, it didn't take Natasha very long to fall asleep.

  
When it was close to nine o'clock, he'd wake her up and they'd stop at a diner or a restaurant that served breakfast somewhere. They had a ways to go before they'd reach Cincinatti.

  
Steve yawned as he drove. It was lucky for him that he never needed much sleep. He had too much of that as is, being frozen in the ice for seventy years. Now that he and Natasha were married, he didn't want to miss any more moments with her than he had to.

  
As he watched her sleep in the passenger seat next to him, it reminded him of the last time they'd been driving a long distance like this. Six years ago, when they were rogue agents on the run from SHIELD. He recalled how they shared natural, witty banter as they always did. Then she asked him, "Who do you want me to be?"

  
This was arguably the most important thing Natasha had ever said to Steve because she was feeling out what he wanted from her. He said "How about a friend?" because of his qualms about trusting her. The Lumerian Star had raised that problem, but after they nearly escaped the bombing at Fort Lehigh with their lives, Steve realized that he and Natasha would truly have to rely on each other as partners.

  
The promise she made to him that day all those years ago in Sam's guest room made a bigger impact on Steve than he'd thought. It was only later, as the press were still in a frenzy after the destruction of the Triskelion and the fall of HYDRA/SHIELD that he understood what he wanted.

  
Natasha kissed him in the cemetery and turned to leave, but Steve caught her hand. He knew that she needed time and solitude before she could back again. He respected that, but he had to let her know that he wasn't going to forget about her just because she was gone. So he pulled her to him and kissed her like he'd been yearning to ever since she jumped off his shield and onto that Chit'auri aircraft.

  
To his surprise, she kissed him with equal fervor and when they finally pulled away to catch their mutual breaths, she smiled at him again. This time, a look of true happiness lit up her entire face. The raw emotion Steve saw there moved him deeply and he locked the memory in his heart, swearing to never forget the openness she showed him that day.

  
Since Natasha had been gone, he threw himself into his search, trying to use his efforts to locate Bucky as a way to stave off the loneliness he felt without having Natasha by his side. When he came back to his apartment one day, tired from another fruitless search, he'd taken a shower and buried himself under the comforter.

  
He'd been on the verge of sleep when he felt a kiss to his brow and a warm body snuggle up against his own. Steve knew it was Natasha, but he was so tired that he could barely move. He just covered her hand with his and hoped that she would stick around for keeps.

  
And thankfully, she did. It didn't take long for them to come to terms with the fact that they were drawn to each other. After two months, they made love. Six months after that, Natasha came to his apartment with a couple of suitcases and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Someone has to make sure you eat three meals a day," she joked. He always did, but neither of them addressed it.

  
One year after the mess of the Accords and half of the Avengers in hiding, Steve asked Natasha to marry him and she said yes. They had a private ceremony in Wakanda with only their friends in attendance, but it was the most wonderful day of both their lives. The days afterwards got better from there.

  
"Oh, God. I'm hungry..."

  
Steve glanced at his wife as she rubbed her forehead and adjusted her seat. "Welcome to the land of the living, sleepyhead. According to the directions I printed from mapquest, there's a diner about four miles from our current location."

  
"Good. I could probably eat fifty pancakes right now," Natasha mumbled and she reached into her tote, pulling out a granola bar. "Or thirty omelettes." She bit off a chunk of the bar, chewed it and kicked off her shoes.

  
Steve's eyes narrowed when he saw what she was doing. He always hated it when she put her feet up on the dashboard - once she realised this after their trip to Fort Lehigh, she started doing it every time they were in a car and Steve was the one driving.

  
Like clockwork, up Natasha's feet went, but a huff of breath left her mouth and she strained, having a hard time getting her limbs higher than her waist. "Ugh, what the hell? Why can't I get my feet up?"

  
He'd been ready to admonish her, but when he heard that, he decided not to. Something he read about women during pregnancy came into his mind. "Nat, you're four months pregnant. There's no way any woman could lift her feet on a dashboard at this stage. You couldn't even do a push up last week." Steve was actually trying to be helpful, but he only annoyed his wife further.

  
"Well, I'm not any woman! I'm Natasha Romanoff-"

  
"Rogers," he interrupted with a smirk.

  
"What _ever_. I'm not a weakling and this baby is not going to stop me from putting my feet on this damn dashboard!" The redhead grunted in frustration as she continued to try and lift her legs to no avail. Her feet were dangling in the air, almost moving like she was walking in midair.

  
Steve bit back a chuckle. Natasha looked comical in this moment and it got funnier from there. She changed the angle of her body to get some traction, but that didn't work either. Then she just tried to get one foot up and couldn't manage that. For a few seconds, Natasha let her feet settle back on the ground and she began breathing very deeply before trying to kick both of her legs up. The effort was taking a toll on her and she screamed in frustration. _"SHIIIIIT!!!"_

  
Now, his laughter came out in full force and Steve bent over the steering wheel, choking and gasping for air. He laughed so hard that he nearly ran the red light in front of them and had to put on the brakes to stop the truck from going past it. The force of gravity pushed them forward and pulled them back to their seats.

  
Eventually, the light turned green and Steve moved the car forward, glancing at his wife every few seconds. She was scowling and had crossed her arms around her waist with her lip poking out.

  
Steve's lips were still curled up in a smile and he laughed softly. "I love you, honey."

  
"Oh, shut up, Steve," came Natasha's grumbling reply. She thumped her head against the headrest and sighed dramatically. "The sooner this kid comes out the better."

 

 


	3. Families Have The Best Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As Natasha took the photos, she chuckled to herself. "So how did you manage to apply all of that make up on your dad's face and not wake him?"_
> 
> _A sneaky grin crossed James' face and he replied, "I'm just that good."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing but silliness and domestic fluff in this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading, commenting and kudoing this story. I really appreciate it.❤️

* * *

 

 

 

"James Rogers, what in the world are you doing?"

The little boy stopped moving and muttered, "Uh-oh," under his breath. Then he slowly turned around to look at his mother, who was looking down at him with a bemused expression on her face. "Hi, mom."

"Mmhm. Are you having fun with my make up?"

"I can explain-"

"Oh, I'm _sure_."

"I was just bored and dad was lying here like a helpless target. I couldn't help it." The boy bit his lip and looked down at the handful of women's cosmetic in his hand. So far, he'd just applied blush, eye shadow and lips on his dad's face. The eye liner would probably have woke him up, though, so James chose to forgo that.

"Since when do you see your father as a _"target"_ , my son?" Natasha just gave her son the classic mom look with her arms crossed, looking like a pillar of authority.

"Um.... James glanced at his watch. "Eleven minutes ago."

"Tsk. Well, you know he's going to get you back when he wakes up and realises what you've done to his face."

James nodded, thinking that he was about to be in trouble, but his mother continued to speak.

"That's why we'll have to take pictures before he wakes up." Natasha grinned at her son and pulled her cell phone out of the back pocket of her jeans.

"Are you serious?"

"Do you think I'd lie about something so hilarious?"

"No way."

"Of course I wouldn't." Natasha motioned for James to move out of the way so she could get a picture of her husband. As she took the photos, she chuckled to herself. "So how did you manage to apply all of that make up on your dad's face and not wake him?"

A sneaky grin crossed James' face and he replied, "I'm just that good."

She looked down at her son and shook her head. "Sometimes, you really weird me out, you know that, kid?"

"But that's why you love me."

"Yes, it is." Natasha smiled at the pictures as she ruffled James' hair. 

"Nat...?"

Hearing that voice made James and Natasha's spines stiffen and they realized that Steve had just awakened. Bad timing.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" Natasha said cheerfully, trying not to give away the signs that something was wrong. She handed James her cell phone behind her back. "Did you get enough rest?"

Steve yawned and rubbed his head. "Yeah, I did. Thanks. I really needed that nap. Phew." He looked at his son and winked. "Hey, kiddo."

James laughed awkwardly and clung to his mother's leg, even though such an action was suspicious because he never did things like that. "Hi, dad."

"What do you say we order a pizza and a movie? I bought the Rescuers last night; I remember you said you like that movie, so...wait a minute." Steve stood up and rubbed his lips, then stared down at the color that was on his fingers.

James and Natasha slowly backed up, the way culprits did when they were caught red-handed.

Steve gave his wife and son his trademark Captain America glare and said, "Which one of you did this?"

"Mom did it because she was bored!" James ran out of the room.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Steve, come on. Why would I do something silly like put my make up on your face? That's a classic kid move. James is trying to implicate me, but he doesn't have any evidence."

"She took pictures of you on her phone, too!" James came back in the room and handed his dad a picture of him asleep in bed from a few moments ago. "See?"

"Why you-!" Natasha tried to reach her son, but he turned and ran out of the room, cackling.

Steve came closer and gripped Natasha's shirt with his hands, tugging her body tightly against him.

The redhead arched an eyebrow and whispered in a sultry tone, "What are you going to do, ravish me?"

"Shut up, Nat," was all the response she got from Steve before he slammed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. He grabbed her hip with one hand and pressed against her, letting her feel his hardness.

She cooed, just like he knew she would and melted against him, returning the kiss with vigor. Their mouths were all over each other, teeth nipping and lips sucking every part of exposed flesh that they could touch.

By now, the blush, eye liner and lipstick had been considerably smeared on both of their faces - although, they were too busy making out to care. Steve picked Natasha up by her backside and carried her to their bed, dropping her on the comforter.

Then he got on top of her, continuing his ministrations and this time, slipped a bit of tongue in her mouth.

"No, kissing is gross!" James came back with a pillow in his hands and he bopped his dad on the head a few times.

Steve covered his head and picked his son up and snatched the pillow away, tossing it to the other side of the bed. He held James by the waist, shaking him playfully. "Big mistake, son! You fell into our trap!"

Natasha reached over to her son while her husband had him in a hold and tickled the boy silly. "Now you have to learn a lesson! She laughed triumphantly.

"Ahhh! Mom, dad, stooop!" James laughed as he twisted left and right, trying to get away, but it was of no use. When Natasha got ahold of you, there was no chance of her losing her grip.

Eventually, though, Steve and Natasha had to quit because their limbs were getting tired and so was James.

They lie there on the bed for a while, James was wrapped in his mother's arms with Steve holding them both in his embrace. It was moments like these that Natasha lived for. She smiled and looked at her husband. "Hey, didn't you say something about ordering a pizza and watching The Rescuers?"

"Oh, yeah. I did." Steve sat up and let his wife and son get out of the bed first, then he followed suit. "James, I'll let you order it this time. You know what we all like, right?"

The boy nodded. "Two large pizzas with pepperoni, sausage, olives, green peppers, onions, and a side of bacon and cheese breadsticks!"

"That's right! Go ahead and make the call, son."

James did a cute, little salute and said, "Sir, yes, sir!" Then he went to the kitchen to call the pizza place.

"When did he start doing that salute?" Steve asked Natasha with a smile on his lips.

"Just recently. James takes after you so much, it's adorable." At this, Steve grinned proudly. Natasha put her arms around her his neck. "I can't believe he's turning nine next month. He's growing up so _fast_."

"Yeah. It seems like it was just yesterday that you were pregnant and couldn't put your feet up on the dashboard."

She rolled her eyes. "You just _had_ to bring that up."

"How could I not? That was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen in my life."

"Mm, true, but I'm sure that you were happy after he was born. You always did have a soft spot for my...flexibility."

Steve groaned and kissed her soundly. "God, do I ever. After we put James to bed, what do you say we pick up where we left off earlier?"

Natasha smoothed her fingers through her husband's hair and rested her palm on the nape of his neck. "It's a deal."

 

 


End file.
